Candy Land
by Broken Bones13
Summary: Sasori and Deidara end up in a little place called "Candy Land" before they knew what was going on they were both butt naked and consumed in a candy bliss.


Candy Land

Summary: Not sure how but, Sasori and Deidara end up being stuck in a place they like to call 'Candy Land'….Havta read to find out the rest of the lemony good-ness ;D

Disclaimer; HA! If only hey? I do not own shiit, other than the plot.

Rated; M, for obvious Lemon-Limey ness3

"Mmhmph…S-Sasori un…" Deidara shivered as his lover slowly slid a fudgesicle down the boys toned chest leading down to his stomach. Sasori finally stopped right above his shaft to plant a small kiss where he left off letting a little fudge decorate his pale lips. The redhead couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's blushing face. "Ngh, your so adorable babe." Just as Deidara let out a needy whine Sasori began seductively licking off the brown trail, leaving Deidara too automatically twist his fingers in the short silky red locks. As soon as Sasori reached Dei's chin he took the advantage, without even thinking about it Dei tilted Sasori's chin so he could bring said redhead into a heated kiss. Although it died almost as soon as it started, Deidara didn't protest knowing they only had today to discover all the glorious wonders of "Candy Land." Red simply smiled menacingly up at his partner, keeping his gaze Sasori reached out to grab something that looked like a heavy duty vibrator. Said boy's smile only grew when he saw the blonde's eye twinkle. "I love you babe." with that Sasori brought the vibrator to his blonde's entrance only to slowly insert it seconds later. A loud whine could be heard over the noise the vibrator was causing. "I-I..I lo- NNYIIG!" Deidara was cut short when he felt the toy begin moving faster. "…Love you too S-Sa-aaaas-sori…u-un.." A small buck and a few deep pants was all Sasori needed too know his love desperately wanted more. With that Sasori quickly removed the toy only to replace it with his length seconds later. An audible moan escaped Deidara as his lover hit his prostate multiple times. "Mm, you like that sexy?" Deidara's eyes tightened, he all of a sudden felt very full, "Oh! Y-yes..! R-riii..gh..t t-there! OH SHIT!" Sasori stopped mid thrust to tilt his head making a few hairs that hadn't already been pasted to his fare skinned forehead by sweat fall to the side, "You Okay lo-" a small wondering gasp escaped the older boys lips, Deidara tilted his head back to see what had caught Sasori's attention. "U-?" Deidara's eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped. Both males became irritably speechless as Sasori pulled out only to ram back into his tight heated lover, "L-later." Dei simply continued staring at the colourful object in awe, "Mmhph, Oka-aay un…" Small pants were all that was heard-until "NGHH! Y-yeees! R-right there love, righht th-there." Deidara stressed as his eyes tightened along with the grip his legs had around Sasori's hips. The redhead flipped his head back as he released inside his tight lover.

Both eighteen and sixteen year old males lay there unmoving. Sasori had fallen onto his lover's chest in exhaustion causing his now flaccid member to slide out and simply hang there. Until the blonde lifted his chin to plant a small yet sweet kiss to his lover's soft lips. "I love you Danna un." Sasori smiled into the kiss before momentarily breaking it to seductively whisper, "Mm, I love you too babe." in his true loves ear making said boy shiver in sheer delight. He wanted to take him-now. Sasori frowned when his blonde got up; immediately becoming a genuine smile upon spotting the multi colored object in Dei's hand. The breathe takingly sexy blonde got on his hands and knees putting the rainbow colored candy in his mouth and started crawling towards, and soon over his lover, letting his lengthily member gently and ever so teasingly drag over his redhead's mouth and touch his chest, earning himself a soft yearning whimper. Deidara shivered at the sound; mentally shaking it off he slowly took the candy from his mouth with an almost inaudible pop. Sasori moaned with impatience as his lover began circling the soaking candy around his puckered entrance. Deidara gave a small grunt as he tried keeping his composure, 'You know un, this would be a lot easier if Danna wouldn't make those damned noises un!' Deidara knew for a fact he loved-some times even craved his love's moans-but he was trying to be dominant and when Sasori let those noises be free, his wall would break, and Deidara would become needy and impatient. Without a second thought Sasori lodged his lover's hardening dick into his mouth letting a small moan escape him making Deidara grunt with the vibrations it caused. With that Deidara slowly slid the candy into his lovers heated hole at the same time engulfing his member. Sasori gasped as his eyes became full of lust and need-giving his lover a small thrust showing he wanted as much as his love could give. With that Deidara grinned and pushed in as much of the unicorn candy as possible, and began thrusting it in and out at a quite fast pace. After almost five minutes of sucking and thrusting Sasori moaned and yelled Deidara's name against his throbbing member indicating he was about to release. Seconds later exactly that happened, Deidara grinned as she swallowed as much of the warm seed as possible before exploding in his Danna's mouth. They both licked their lips as Deidara slowly pulled the candy out to drop it on the floor and crawl towards his Danna to be greeted by open arms. They both knew they would be have to find some way out of heaven on earth/ A.K.A "Candy Land." The remains of the night was spent cuddling and nuzzling as the two exhausted lovers drifted into a deep slumber.


End file.
